A New Chapter Is Starting
During silent nights like this, when I´m doing nothing, I can´t help but think of how my life choices have led me to where I am. I spent moments thinking like that alone for so many times in the past. However, this time it´s different. While thinking of my recent life used to make me feel poignant in the past, this time I was more glad than sad. The lonely years of Mr.Wilde are over. Now I finally have a roof under my head, where I´m sitting at the moment. Reading on a soft chair, with something warm and fluffy draped over my shoulders. It was not a piece of cloth or a quilt, but something that was very precious and important to me. Something, or should I say somebody, that had made my life worthwhile. I´ve heard stories of how many foxes wanted to be friends or in relationships with other mammals, but were rejected due to their reputation. It was rumored that they would con their friends or partners to their own advantage. Many assumed this about me, although I´m not like that at all. The circumstances just forced me to accept the life of a hustler. It didn´t stop other mammals from treating me like that, though. Even my first date broke my heart rather coldly, which made me not willing to get into relationships for a long time, despite how much I wanted to find a special somebody. I found her on a long, special journey, where I also found myself. A strong and unique friendship was established between me and Judy, which only deepened after that. She´s so different from all the other female mammals I´ve ever known. Judy has the strong heart of a true friend with a sensitive, empathetic side to those in need, not to mention she´s got the sex appeal and beauty too. Just like me, she wasn´t at all what some mammals would expect her kind to be. Not only was I surprisingly honest for a fox, but I found love in the species that used to be our natural enemy. Us predators were already friends with prey most of the time, but there weren´t many couples like us among them. It was like my fate was to be the symbol of foxes defying the preconceptions on them. The bunny is now draped over my shoulder like a towel, nestling against it. Feeling comfortable in her snug little nightwear, she peeks over my shoulder and reads with me too. Judy loves doing that both there and at my lap. As she places her paws around my neck, she moves closer to me, batting her eyelashes at me. That is when I see it too, on her paw. Something that is sealing our future. An engagement ring. Before dating her, I was a little worried that it would be the only time with her, and we´d just stay as friends. However, Judy too knows how important we are to each other. We both listened to our hearts and let our relationship go further. Even though I was a 32 year old fox with a hard life behind me, I still couldn´t resist bringing up my tender and romantic side that had been dormant for years. My hero was worth it. I´m still reminded of those dates when I move a bit towards the table and hand a glass of our favorite soda to my sweetheart. Judy always loves it when I treat her like that, calling me the most gentlemanly fox she has ever known. And even outside our romantic activities, we still got along very well with our hobbies and every day activities. I don´t remember meeting anyone who´s as worthy as an opponent in chess as she is. There hasn´t been a single holiday I´ve spent without her. Throughout the years, we´ve stayed separable as both partners and lovers. But now I´m so excited for our future, since we´re getting married soon. It´s only a week before that, and I can already see myself crying tears of happiness at the altar. A few years ago, I would´ve never expected that day to come. With me now becoming a loving husband, it´s time to break the stereotype of untrustworthy foxes forever. I´m going to be the most loyal and selfless tod that our city has ever known. Whenever Judy needs me, I will never let her down. When she´s sick, I´ll look after her. When she´s sad, I´ll comfort her. When she´s afraid, I´ll protect her. And she´s willing to do all the same to me, being the loyal doe that she is. I´ve already done so many sacrifices for her, and I´m not stopping anytime soon. I love her more than life itself. It´s also the first time the Hopps family gets their first fox. How fitting since they too have slowly changed their views on our kind. Ever since Gideon´s redemption, they´ve been very good friends with us, even Judy´s grandpa doesn´t think of us the same way he used to. The rabbit family treats me already like one of them. Love is what keeps this city from falling apart after all. If I hadn´t met Judy and started this special bond with her, I can´t even imagine what Zootopia would be like now. I put my book down on the ground after finishing the next chapter. Just like in my life with Judy, a brand new chapter is starting. Sleepily, she is about to fall off my shoulders until I catch her in my arms. I hear her whisper “Nice catch, handsome” to me as she looks at me kindly. I put her down and let her sit down on my lap. Still, she leans upwards towards me and kisses me on my snout. No matter how many times she does that to me, I never get tired of that. Underneath her tough exterior, Judy is a very gentle lover and it really shows. I love you so much, Judy. I can´t wait to become your husband, and I´ll be the kind of mate you´ve always wanted to have. Mr. Nick Hopps. How I love the sound of that. Category:Stories focusing on a character's emotions Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV